theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
June 17, 2016/Chat log
7:55 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:55 Dragonian King bye peep Welcome to TAWW chat 8:05 Flower1470 Hey Sily and Will Silly* 8:06 Dragonian King hi lily 8:08 Flower1470 my computer is falling apart so i might be in and out 8:10 Dragonian King ok 9:14 Williamm258 bye guys 9:15 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:19 Flower1470 ooo Cfljony22 has entered chat. 9:37 Cfljony22 hey guys sry iv been gone iv been uh "busy" 9:39 Flower1470 with what 9:42 Cfljony22 well half some girl half doing some really stupid crap with my friends do u wana know what that stupid stuff was 9:47 Flower1470 sure 9:47 Cfljony22 so me and my best friend lets call him roman i always change the names in my stories btw so he may or may not have been in some of my other stories but thats besides the point so we were really bored 2 days ago so we went to this bowling place we spent like 200$ 20$ a game geez so we finished with like 30 min left before my dad was gonna pick us up so we just started walking look for a store that was open in 11 and he has a caffine addiction and he started having withrdraws since he hasnt had any in like 2 days so we had to run like a mile to a gas station to get him a red bull i had like a ton of other drinks and foods that night so i was super tired so i just spent the night at his house because i couldnt be bothered to go back to my house so i wake up not knowing were i was upside down and i flipped over and fell and i was on my floor which was weird since the last time i remembered being awake was at my house dis kinda ties into that girl i was talking about apparently i DMed her and we talked for like an hour 9:55 Flower1470 sounds like you guys were hitting more than that caffeine 9:55 Cfljony22 lets put that aside for now i just remembered most of it yesterday anyways 9:56 Dragonian King hey jony 9:56 Cfljony22 hey 9:56 Dragonian King thanks for the chat spam 9:56 Cfljony22 not spam just big story i swear i thought i was in a saw trap when i woke up upside down cuz thats how all saw traps start so i like talked to her all of yestereday till like 12 and now i tryed talking to her and shes not responding so i just took the day off and took it easy u know so yea "busy" 9:58 Dragonian King what if the government killed jony and you're just a clone 9:58 Cfljony22 they cant duplicate a perfect human :) 10:00 Dragonian King which is why you're all messed up although i would argue that original jony wasn't perfect in the first place but hey 10:00 Flower1470 far from it 10:01 Cfljony22 as bout as close as it gets you know i guess all that redbull was flowing through my veins and crap so thats y i could remember the crazy stuff i did right lily it must have been that right 10:07 Dragonian King did it give you wings 10:08 Cfljony22 well i thought i had wings for a few min but i really didnt 10:09 Dragonian King you can sue them then you know 10:13 Cfljony22 i threw away the can so i cant 10:35 Dragonian King the hiatus is killing me 10:58 Flower1470 i gtg bye guys 10:58 Dragonian King bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:June 2016